S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, Seigneur
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Maedhros est allé au devant de l'Ennemi sans forces suffisantes, et il a payé cette naïveté de sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Maglor, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce messager de Fingon... (hors série de "Nul ne l'a entendu dire") [Un bonbon ou un sort 2018 - Collectif NONAME]


_EXPELLIARMUS ! STUPEFIX !_

 _Ah mais non, ne vous y trompez pas, on ne va pas parler de Harry Potter, bien qu'il soit question de sortilège... Héhé, désolée du faux-espoir !_

 _Bon, plus sérieusement, voici mon petit sortilège, lancé dans le cadre des évènements surprises_ [Un bonbon ou un sort] _du Collectif NoName. Le thème, donné par **Syrene-T** , était le suivant : _**"Une lettre"** _._

 _Cet OS est aussi en lien plus ou moins direct avec le chapitre 8 de ma fic Nul ne l'a entendu dire. Évidemment, il peut être lu indépendamment, mais je le considère comme une sorte de chapitre transition entre le 8 et le 9._

 _ **WARNING** : mentions de violence implicites. Je ne pousserais pas jusqu'à parler de Rating M, mais..._

 _ooo_

 _Petite précision qui a tout de même son importance : J'utilise les noms Quenya des fils de Fëanor, ce qui donne :_

 ** _* Maitimo_** _: Maedhros_

 ** _* Makalaurë_** _: Maglor_

 ** _* Tyelkormo_** _: Celegorm_

 ** _* Carnistir_** _: Caranthir_

 ** _* Atarinkë_** _: Curufin_

 ** _* Telufinwë_** _: Amras (Je pars du principe qu'Amrod est mort à Losgar)_

 ** _* Findekano_** _: Fingon_

 _ooo_

 _Voilà-voilà, j'ai dis plus ou moins tout ce que j'avais à dire... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, Seigneur –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Le cavalier elfique avait pénétré dans le camp des Fëanorion en caracolant, la tête haute et la main ostensiblement portée au pommeau de son épée. Les sentinelles ne firent pas un geste pour l'arrêter quand il passa devant eux sans les saluer. On s'écarta sur son passage tandis qu'il s'engageait entre les tentes, car on avait reconnu les armes de la maison de Fingolfin sur le caparaçon de sa monture, et au vu des sacoches qui pendaient aux arçons de sa selle, il devait s'agir d'un messager.

Il tira légèrement sur les rênes, faisant ralentir son cheval, et avec la hauteur méprisante de ceux qui faisaient l'honneur à des êtres inférieurs de traiter avec eux, interpela un officier et l'enjoignit de le conduire à la tente du seigneur Makalaurë, fils de Fëanor.

Il y fut rendu en quelques minutes. Daignant enfin descendre de selle, il s'avança et souleva la plaque de feutre qui fermait la tente, contraint de se baisser pour passer.

Il trouva celui qu'il était venu voir assis sur un siège pliant, le front ceint d'un fin diadème d'argent et vêtu d'un surcot brodé de l'étoile à huit branche de sa maison. Les jambes croisées, les cheveux nattés dans le dos et un livre dans les mains, il était parfaitement nonchalant en apparence.

En Aman, il était connu pour être une tendre nature et un musicien hors-pair, quoiqu'assez excentrique, qui se souciait plus de la qualité de ses rimes que des affaires de pouvoir dans lesquelles ses autres frères, notamment les seigneurs Atarinkë et Tyelkormo, étaient souvent impliqués. Pourtant, en le voyant, le messager reconnut aisément en lui la graine de la race de Fëanor. Il devinait une intelligence sournoise dissimulée par un masque de douceur. Il discernait l'ombre du fauve féroce prêt à bondir, sous cette attitude faussement décontractée.

Et il adressa une prière aux Valar pour ne pas être sa proie.

Il resta immobile à l'entrée de la tente, attendant que le fils de Fëanor lève les yeux vers lui, car il devait l'avoir entendu arriver ; mais ce-dernier n'en fit rien, poursuivant sa lecture avec flegme, tournant lentement les pages sans montrer aucune intention de l'accueillir. Et l'arrogance dont s'était gonflé le messager s'évanouit en un instant.

Étrange comment, sans une parole, sans même un regard, certaines personnes parvenaient à vous faire ressentir une telle sensation de malaise, comme si vous n'étiez pas la bienvenue.

-Seigneur Makalaurë, prononça-t-il après avoir ravalé son orgueil.

Celui-ci prit le temps de finir sa page avant de fermer le livre dans un claquement sourd. Le messager pinça les lèvres, à présent plus agacé que gêné. Makalaurë leva finalement les yeux, aux prunelles couleur perle striées de reflets azurés, où se lisaient une grande tourmente, comme la mer agitée par la tempête. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et la douceur de son expression s'était estompée, et son visage était froid et dur comme celui de feu son père.

-J'ai eu vent de votre arrivée, dit sa voix aux inflexions chantantes, frémissante d'une espérance contenue sous une courtoisie de rigueur. Quelles nouvelles m'apporte mon oncle ?

Malgré lui, le messager nota cette appellation familière, qui trahissait toute la détresse et le besoin de soutien de cet elfe, contraint de porter le fardeau de la régence de son peuple. Ses frêles épaules de harpiste ne pouvaient soutenir le poids de la royauté, c'était évident.

-Je ne viens pas de la part du seigneur Fingolfin, corrigea-t-il en insistant sur ces deux derniers mots, mais de son fils, le seigneur Findekano.

Makalaurë pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

-Et que me veut-il ?

Sans répondre, le messager tira la missive roulée et cachetée du sceau de la deuxième maison de Finwë, et la tendit au fils de Fëanor. Celui-ci la saisit après un instant d'hésitation.

-Je vous remercie, lâcha-t-il d'un air soudain absent.

Comprenant que sa présence n'était plus désirée, et de toute façon pressé de quitter les lieux, car sa mission était à présent accomplie, le messager salua rapidement et s'esquiva.

Makalaurë attendit que les échos du trot empressé de son cheval s'évanouissent dans le brouhaha qui agitait le camp, puis brisa le sceau qui scellait la lettre, malgré lui curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Findekano.

 _A l'intention du seigneur Makalaurë Kanafinwë Fëanorion, salut, puissent les étoiles éclairer longtemps votre chemin._

 _Cher cousin, si je puis m'adresser à vous en ces termes,_

 _ce pli porta jusqu'à vous une chose très importante qu'il m'incombe de vous informer. Je vous l'ai déjà cachée, à vous et à vos frères, bien trop longtemps._

 _Je serais direct, car c'est un secret qui à présent me pèse, et je me sens coupable de ne pas vous l'avoir avoué plus tôt, à vous qui méritez pourtant plus que quiconque de le savoir._

Makalaurë leva les yeux au plafond de sa tente, impatienté par ces milles manières et mystères dont faisait preuve son cousin. « Va-t-il donc exprimer clairement ce qu'il veut me dire ? »

 _J'ai libéré Maitimo du Thangorodrim il y a de cela plusieurs mois._

Une exclamation s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du second fils de Fëanor. Ses yeux, soudain animés d'un éclat fébrile, parcoururent plusieurs fois cette unique ligne, qui avait provoqué dans son cœur un émoi tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il remarqua que l'écriture avait tremblé à cet endroit, comme si celui qui tenait la plume était lui-même en proie à une grande nervosité.

« C'est impossible… c'est impossible… »

Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il eut du mal à distinguer les mots qu'il lisait.

 _Je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir eu le courage de vous l'avouer tantôt. Je craignais de vous apprendre cette nouvelle, car son état était si précaire que je ne pouvais espérer qu'il survive. Mais je crois désormais ses jours hors de danger, et mes médecins s'affairent à soigner ses blessures, aussi bien physiques que mentales. Sa guérison sera certainement lente et difficile._

 _Il est de mon devoir de ne rien vous cacher, cher cousin, aussi je serais franc. Lorsqu'il reviendra vers vous, il sera changé. Quelque chose a été irrémédiablement brisé en lui à Angband, et je ne parle pas que de sa beauté, qui lui a été à jamais ravie._

 _Vous souvenez-vous, cousin, des beaux jours en Aman, quand la lumière était sur tous nos visages ? Rares, femmes commes hommes, étaient ceux qui savaient rester indifférent à la grâce de Maitimo. Les Valar eux-mêmes se retournaient sur son passage, et il éblouissait quiconque posait les yeux sur lui…_

« Si je m'en souviens… » songea Makalaurë, ses doigts froissant nerveusement les coins du parchemin déplié devant ses yeux.

La beauté de son frère aîné avait toujours guidé son inspiration et nourri ses poèmes. Les premiers vers qu'il avait composé, encore tout enfant, louaient Maitimo le Bien-formé, dont la lumière n'avait rien à envier à celle des étoiles.

 _Mais à présent, nul ne pourra plus dire de lui qu'il est beau. Noble, imposant, terrifiant, ces mots pourront le décrire. Mais le Bien-formé a disparu, cher cousin…_

 _Je souffre de tracer ces lignes, tout comme je devine votre douleur à les lire, mais vous devez savoir. Son visage clair est à présent marbré d'hideuses cicatrices que ni le temps ni les soins ne sauront effacer. On lui a coupé les cheveux, ainsi que l'une de ses oreilles. Aucune partie de son corps n'a été épargnée, et son dos est couvert de tant de cicatrices suppurées qu'on ne voie plus la peau. Quand je l'ai trouvé, ses jambes étaient brisées. Mes médecins s'affairent à ressouder ses os, et je crois qu'il sera capable de marcher d'ici quelques mois ; mais il faudra s'attendre à trouver une malformation de ses membres qui le fera paraître encore plus grand qu'il ne l'est._

 _Je crains plus que tout pour sa main. Makalaurë, pour libérer votre frère de la falaise à laquelle il était pendu par le poignet, j'ai dû la couper la main droite. Il est impossible de guérir d'une telle blessure. Je vous supplie de ne pas me tenir rigueur de mon acte, aussi odieux et abominable vous paraîtra-t-il. C'était nécessaire. Je suis sûr que vous entendrez mes raisons…_

Et Makalaurë perçut dans ces mots une détresse semblable à celle qui se creusait dans sa poitrine, comme les anneaux d'un serpent de glace emprisonnant son cœur pour l'étouffer.

 _J'ignore exactement ce que lui ont fait les créatures de Morgoth, mais les séquelles ne s'effaceront pas facilement. Son corps s'en remettra, mais je ne puis me porter garant de son fëa. Les sévices qu'il a subis l'ont profondément ébranlé. Presque toutes les nuits, il pleure et de crie dans son sommeil, et il se débat quand j'essaye de le tirer de ses cauchemars, comme s'il craignait que ce ne sois l'un de ses bourreaux qui vienne encore le tourmenter. Et souvent, dans ses appels désespérés, je distingue votre nom ou celui de vos autres frères._

« Maitimo… » Une larme salée s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Makalaurë, roula sur sa joue et tomba sur le parchemin, comme une auréole au milieu de ces lignes d'encre si cruelles.

 _Dans ses moments de lucidité, je l'encourage à me parler, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de l'aider à ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans le désespoir. Il s'accroche à moi comme à son ultime roc. Il a si longtemps été privé d'espérance et de soutien que la plus infime marque de gentillesse envers lui l'émeut presque aux larmes. Cette naïveté que je ne lui connaissais pas… elle me fait mal, Makalaurë. Je souffre chaque fois d'être près de lui, car dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles, j'essaye en vain de retrouver un peu du Maitimo que j'ai connu en Aman. En vain._

 _Le pire, est, justement, que lui-même ne se souviens presque plus de ces années heureuses, de son enfance, et de vous-même, ses frères. Je dois constamment lui rappeler vos noms, et qui vous êtes. Je lui promet que vous le verrez bientôt, que tout ira mieux. Je dois sans cesse lui mentir pour le soutenir, et je m'en sens honteusement coupable._

 _Quelquefois, des bribes de souvenirs semblent se rappeler à lui, mais ils sont aussi éphémères que des songes, et souvent altérés. Dans les délires fiévreux qui le prennent dans son sommeil, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous avait associé aux bourreaux qui le torturaient à Angband._

Makalaurë se mordit la lèvre, si fort qu'un goût métallique de sang envahit de sa bouche ; la respiration laborieuse, il détourna le regard de ces lignes qu'il était incapable de continuer.

Comment était-ce possible ?

« Maitimo, Maitimo… »

Les monstres de Morgoth avaient arraché son frère aux siens. Ils lui avaient volé sa beauté, son corps, sa mémoire. Qu'y avait-il qu'ils lui avaient épargné ?

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, et il se prit la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de longs sanglots qu'il ne chercha pas à réprimer. La lettre, abandonnée, tomba au sol dans un frêle bruissement de papier.

« Maitimo… »

Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

« Maitimo… »

La plaque de feutre qui fermait la tente se souleva.

-Kano ?

Carnistir pénétra dans la tente. Son visage aux joues perpétuellement cramoisies avait perdu son habituelle expression roque, et ses yeux grands ouverts exprimaient un effarement désemparé.

-Kano, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il après une hésitation, en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux couleur aile de corbeau.

Son frère aîné secoua vaguement la tête, sans parvenir à étrangler les sanglots qui le secouaient. Sensible et étrangement apitoyé de sa visible émotion, Carnistir s'avança. Remarquant le parchemin gisant sur le sol près de la chaise, il se pencha pour la ramasser. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard, et en reconnaissant la signature, ses sourcils se froncèrent – à la façon de leur père lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Que nous veux le fils de Fingolfin ?

Makalaurë pris une profonde inspiration et sécha ses larmes d'un vif revers de main. Quand il leva les yeux vers son cadet, ils étaient emplis de farouche résolution.

-Appelle Tyelkormo, Atarinkë et Telufinwë. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire : quelque chose qui vous concerne tous.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était mon premier sort ! J'en ai encore un autre sur le feu, qui sortira probablement sous peu !_

 _Allez, bise tout le monde, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
